Scars and Hearts
by XThe Angel of DarknessX
Summary: The future world is torn apart by the Androids. Trunks is the last remaining of the Z fighters. With his mother gone, he is completely and utterly alone. Until one day he meets Madeline, a girl surviving alone and fighting against the terror of the Androids. (Sorry, not the best at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's me again coming on with my second official story! Woot woot! This one took some deep thought. We will get to know Madeline on a much deeper level in later chapters. I hope you(the reader) enjoy Scars and Hearts!** **Here you go!**

**Scars and Hearts**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Trunks stood at the top of a hill, letting the rain pour on his face. He hoped the dried blood and dirt would wash away. His wet hair hung in his eyes. His deep ocean blue eyes searching for an answer. A way out of this nightmare. A way out of this hell the Androids created so carelessly. Surrounding him were buildings and ruins. Parts of structures were crumbling and caving in. Other buildings struggled to stay whole and upright.

Trunks felt his knees weaken. He fell to the soaked earth beneath him. He clenched his fists and couldn't help but cry. Everything was gone. Everyone he loved so dearly were all just fading memories. He remembered the last painful minutes of his mother's life.

_**Flashback**_

"...Trunks. Everything is going to be okay." Bulma whispered as her shaky and unsteady hand moved a couple locks of hair out of her son's face.

"No it's not going to be _okay_. The Androids are still out there killing innocent people." The sixteen year old boy said through gritted teeth.

"Remember what Gohan taught you. Use your powers to fight and create a brighter future... even if I can't live in it..." Bulma trailed off.

Trunks heard her ragged breathing. It was only a matter of time before she died. He clasped on to her hand, never wanting to let go. He wanted his mother to stay with him so he wasn't all alone.

"I love you Trunks. Don't you ever forget that, okay sweetie?" Bulma whispered as her eyes started to close.

"Mother! No please don't leave!" Trunks cried out as tears streaked down his face.

Bulma's eyes closed all the way and the machine she was hooked up to beeped with a dead line. Trunks continued to cry. He was alone. No one was there to comfort him in this time of need.

_**End Flashback**_

_"It's not fair..."_ He thought._ "Why did this all have to happen? Why do I have to live in this hell?"_

"Tell me please!" The seventeen year old screamed into the heavens, hoping his friends and family could hear his cry of dispair.

He knew his father wouldn't be pleased with his weakness. A true Saiyan warrior never gave up. But Trunks was so lost. There were barely any people on Earth left. He wondered if anyone could hear him at all.

* * *

"Great..." The seventeen-year-old girl said under her breath.

It was raining. Hard. The downpour came in heavy raindrops. The girl's name was Madeline. Her home was left in ruins after the Androids attacked the region of West City she had lived in. She built somewhat of a home out of the ruins. Now she traveled store from store, home from home, searching for some things she could salvage. She was convinced she was the only human alive.

Madeline walked down the cracked sidewalk. Her head hung low, oblivious to any dangers lurking in the shadows of the storm. Madeline felt a cold chill run down her spine. She turned around and was frozen solid with fear.

Two "humans"stood before her. She knew better. She knew those cold unforgiving eyes all too well. A young handsome male with shoulder length black hair, an orange scarf, gold hoop earrings, and ice blue eyes was one of the pair. The other was a beautiful young female with shoulder length blonde hair, the same earrings, and the same ice eyes.

They both smirked and laughed evilly. Madeline backed away, not wanting to accept her death yet. Although it was a pretty good alternative. The male, which was 17, fired a ki blast directly at her. Madeline screamed and ducked. She scrambled to her feet and tore down the street. If she tripped over her feet, it would be all over. She screamed and started to cry. Madeline had never expirienced this kind of terror before. It was true and chilling. Madeline darted to the nearest safe looking building. Without a care, she bursted through the door and slammed it shut.

She watched like a hawk out the window. Hoping the murderers hadn't followed her to this bizarre safe haven. Madeline searched around the dark and cold home. There weren't many odd shapes to make out. Just simple household objects. Madeline froze when she heard the doorknob jiggle and twist. She frenzied to what she was hoping was a closet. To her luck, it was. She dove inside and closed the door quietly. She listened intently to the footsteps. She could only hear one set of footsteps.

Madeline panicked as they drew nearer. She heard a flip of a light switch. The footsteps passed the closet door thankfully.

"Damn..." she heard a male curse.

She held her breath. Waiting and waiting to be found, killed, and left there. It never came.

* * *

Trunks knew there was someone in the house. He could sense their Ki energy. He walked up to the kitchen pantry door and stood. He knew there was someone hiding, but who?

"You can come out now." Trunks said as calm as he could.

* * *

Madeline froze. They knew she was in there? How? She hadn't made a sound. Not a shift, shuffle, or shake. She waited for the person to give up and walk away. They never did. She found this a bit creepy. Have they not yet recieved the memo that no one was seemingly in the closet?

The door slowly opened. Madeline hid in the best place she could find. She hid behind empty crates of what once contained food. She closed her eyes and held her breath as the light in the room flickered to life.

* * *

Trunks walked in expecting to see a person but no one was inside. Was he going crazy from lonliness. Was his mind making things up? Would he soon end up insane and pretend all of his deceased friends and family were still living things?

* * *

Madeline saw a mouse scurry near her foot. She was about to let out a squeal. She shifted back hoping it would go away. She froze when she realized she made a noise.

_"I am going to freaking die now..."_ Madeline thought.

* * *

Trunks heard a scuff from the corner where a shelf hung over crates. He walked over and crouched to peer through the opening. He saw a pair of eyes staring back at him. They were emerald green. Trunks moved the crates and reached a hand out.

He was overwhelmed by happiness to finally see a living soul again. Nothing grasped onto his outstretched hand.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." Trunks said in a soothing voice.

* * *

Madeline saw the pair of bright blue eyes and the outstretched hand reaching to her. She tried to scoot back farther but there was only a wall. Fear was wide in her eyes. What if this person was lying and planned to hurt her?

Madeline let out a tiny cry for help. She was too frightened for words to be spoken. She hid her face and swatted the hand away.

"Please come out." The voice whispered gently.

"...No." Madeline replied in a hushed tone.

"Please, I promise I won't hurt you." The voice answered with an edge of annoyance.

Madeline tolerated the help handed to her. She never asked for help because she never needed any. She always knew who to respect or who to run her mouth off at. She had been alone for a long time and always did everything herself. She solved her problems by using her knowledge and cleverness. But now fear was the only thing that flooded her mind.

* * *

Trunks realized the person hiding was a girl. She tried to avoid him but he wasn't going to leave, no matter how stubborn she was.

"Please come out. I'm all alone here. I've had no one to talk to and I've been so lonely." Trunks begged.

There was a pause, then he felt her hand grip his. He carefully pulled her out from behind the crates. When he saw her, he blushed. She looked about his age. She had long brunette hair, emerald green eyes, and she had dirt and blood on her, too. Just like his, her clothes were torn and covered in blood and dirt.

* * *

Madeline blushed at the boy. He smiled genuinely at her. He had messy light lavender hair, and ocean blue eyes that hid a hint of many emotions. His tan skin was covered in dried blood and dirt. His clothes were ragged and torn just like hers.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was running from the Androids." Madeline said quietly.

"What, they didn't kill you?" he asked with concern.

"No. But they were going to." She whispered.

"Your safe now." he said soothingly.

* * *

"What's your name?" Trunks asked.

"Madeline, but you can call me Maddie." The girl answered.

"Hello Madeline. I'm Trunks." he said.

"Please, call me Maddie." she corrected.

"Okay, Maddie, why don't we get out of this closet and go sit down. I'll make you something to eat, you look starving." Trunks offered.

"Thank you and I am starving." Maddie sat as she lightly rubbed her stomach.

Trunks took her hand and led her to the kitchen table. Madeline sat down and watched Trunks intently as he made her meal. He soon set a bowl of steaming soup in front of her. She hesitantly took a sip from her spoon. The meal was warm and comforting. It was the first real meal she had in a very long time. Madeline looked up at Trunks a smiled. She blushed when she realized he was watching her the whole time.

"Do you live anywhere?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, in the ruins of what was once my home." Maddie said sadly.

"Really? You could live here." Trunks suggested.

"Why should I?" Maddie asked a bit curious.

"Well," Trunks blushed slightly. "You're the first living person I've seen in a very long time.

"You're the first person i've seen in a long time too." Madeline said.

There was a long pause. The silence between them was unnerving. In the distance they could hear a building crumble to the ground. Trunks nervously cleared his throat. Maddie glanced over to the wall with picture frames. She saw a picture that had three people. A man, woman, and a baby. Another had a woman and a toddler. The next, the same woman and a child. After that, the woman reappeared and she was with a teenager. That was the last of the pictures hanging on the wall. Madeline could almost hear the wall begging for more memories to  
display.

"Who are those people?" Maddie asked curiously.

"My family." Trunks simply said.

Madeline got up and walked over to the wall to get a closer look. The man in the first picture had black spikey hair that stood upright. The woman had aqua hair and the same ocean blue eyes as Trunks. The baby had a tiny bit of lavender hair and had blue eyes. She knew it was Trunks. Madeline smiled at the picture, they seemed so innocent and normal. Trunks walked up behind her.

Madeline turned around and saw a few tears in Trunk' eyes. He blinked them back but one managed to escape.

"Is that you, your mom, and your dad?" Madeline asked.

Trunks nodded. "They're both gone though."

"D-did the Androids... kill them?" Madeline struggled to ask.

"They killed my father, my mother died from a disease a year ago." Trunks whispered.

Madeline didn't want to make him cry. It would only make her cry. She too, lost family so dear to her heart. Her whole family was cruelly taken away from her, leaving her alone in this hell of a world. Maddie bit her lip and shook her head. She remembered their deaths too well. Their ends haunted her dreams every night. She walked back to the table to finish her meal.

Once Maddie finished, Trunks swiftly took the bowl and put it in the sink. He noticed she had layers of dried blood on her face, arms, legs, and clothes. She had cuts and scrapes too. The blood and dirt on Trunks washed off a little bit when he was standing in the rain.

"Let's clean you up." Trunks said.

"Why?" Madeline asked.

"You're covered in blood and dirt. You're mildly injured too." Trunks said.

Maddie looked down at her feet and nodded. She followed him to the bathroom and she hopped up on the counter. Trunks took a rag and dampened it with water. He slowly cleaned the blood off of her face. Maddie blushed when he moved closer. He placed a hand on her thigh. Madeline blushed a deeper red when his lips were only inches from hers. His sapphire eyes gazes into her emerald ones. Madeline slowly closed her eyes, so did Trunks. Maddie blushed a deep crimson red when she felt his soft warm lips on hers.

Madeline wrapped her arms around his neck and Trunks put his hands under her thighs and lifted her off the counter. Madeline felt Trunks set her down on the ground. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist pulled her closer. Trunks broke the kiss and moved his lips to her jawline. He kissed down to her neck and softly rubbed her back.

Maddie ran her fingers through his silky lavender hair. Trunks rested his hands on her bare back. She softly moaned as she felt his warm hands on her bare skin. He slipped his hands away and caressed her cheek with his hand. He ran his other hand through her brunette hair.

"Your beautiful..." He trailed off.

Trunks sat her back up on the counter. He wiped all the blood and dirt off of her face. He cleaned a dried patch of blood that was on her collarbone. Maddie took a wet rag and returned the favor. She cleaned the rest of the blood and dirt on his face. He had a few patches on his neck. Trunks noticed some blood in her hair.

"Maybe you should take a shower." Trunks suggested.

Madeline nodded. Trunks handed her some towels and left. Maddie started the shower and undressed. A sharp pain shot through her body as she stepped into the hot water. She stood and let the water fall in her face. It was relaxing and nerve unwinding. She thoroughly washed her hair, making sure all the blood was washed out.

Maddie scrubbed her body clean or any blood or dirt. Madeline stepped out of the shower wrapped in a towel, her wet hair clung to her skin. Madeline jumped when she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened the door slightly then peeked through the crack. Trunks was standing there holding something. Madeline opened the door a little bit wider, allowing Trunks to hand her some clean clothes. She grabbed her bloody clothes a dumped them into his hands. Trunks nodded and walked away.

Madeline put on the clothes, which were a simple pair of blue jeans, a black tank top, and black boots. Madeline kept her brunette locks worn down. She walked out of the bathroom and stumbled slightly, which puzzled her. Madeline headed toward the living room, no one was there. Just a vacant couch, a low table, and a tv. She walked down the hallway, peeking into empty dark rooms. She saw a light under the crack of one of the doors. She lightly knocked and waited with her arms behind her back. She knocked again, no answer.

"Trunks?" Madeline called out in question as she opened the door.

What she saw, horrified her.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Please leave me a review! If you have any questions or ideas leave a review or PM me! I'll answer as soon as I can. PLEASE. Thank you! **

**Love,**

**XThe Angel of DarknessX**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's the XAngel of DarknessX back with chapter two of Scars and Hearts! Finally! Hope you enjoy!**

**Scars and Hearts**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Madeline opened Trunks' door, and what she saw horrified her. It chilled her to the bones.

Trunks laid sprawled out on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding him. The window was open enough for someone to get through. She ran to the window, slammed it shut, and locked it. Madeline rushed to Trunks' side. A pool of blood was forming near his abdomen and right underneath his ribcage. Madeline went into hysterics.

'No, no, no! He can't die! He's the only person I know! He's my friend! He can't die!' She screamed in her thoughts.

She heard a haunting laughter filling the air. Madeline froze, the color drained out of her face. No. Not here. Not now. Madeline heard the laughter grow stronger and louder as it closed the distance. She turned around to face the doorway, Androids.

"So, we meet again. Thought you could get away last time." 17 smirked.

"What did you do to Trunks?!" Madeline screamed.

The Androids drew near, Madeline knew for sure she was about to welcome the embrace of death. Suddenly, the duo were sent back flying through the wall. Madeline looked at Trunks, who had his arm raised and eyes partially opened.

"Trunks! Your alive!" Madeline cried out.

"Of course I am Maddie." Trunks struggled to speak.

Trunks shakily lifted his arm. Madeline held his wrist to help him focus on his aim. He fired a ki blast into 18's stomach, which only knocked her back a couple steps. She flipped her hair and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"You really think such a pathetic attack like that can hurt me? Ha!" 18 laughed at his failure.

Madeline screamed and lunged at the female cyborg. Madeline struggled to fight 18. 18 grabbed Madeline's leg and threw her across the room. Madeline hit the wall and fell to the floor. She got back up and ran to punch 17. 17 grabbed her fist and blasted her in the stomach. Madeline fell to the floor and 17 kicked her into the wall.

"You bastard!" Trunks shouted at 17.

17 stood and laughed evilly. Trunks gasped when a sharp pain shot through his body when he stood up. Trunks ignored the blood flowing down the side of his body. Both of the Androids laughed at his struggle.

"That was fun, don't you agree?" 17 asked his sister.

"Yes, but I'm getting bored now." 18 said.

"Let's find something else to do. I think we've ensured his death." 17 smirked.

The duo left in a blink of an eye. Trunks let out a cry of pain and sank to the floor. He glanced over at Madeline, she slightly stirred but didn't wake up. Trunks moved toward her. He lifted her head into  
his lap and softly stroked her hair. He put his back against the wall for support, then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

LATER

Madeline woke up. She looked up and saw Trunks asleep. Blood covered the bedroom floor and Trunks. Madeline placed a hand where his wounds were, blood still flowed out. She immediately stood up and laid Trunks' body on the floor. She ran to the bathroom to get bandages and rags. She filled a large bowl with water. When Madeline came back to his room, he was awake. He sat on his bed staring out the window.

"Trunks, lay back down. I'm trying to help you." Madeline huffed.

Trunks glanced at her. His eyes had tears in them. He rushed to her and pulled her into a hug. Madeline rested her head against his chest. He stroked her hair and rested his head on hers.

"Never do that to me again." he breathed.

"I'm sorry. I was going to clean your wounds." Madeline whispered.

"I thought the Androids took you." Trunks choked out.

Madeline stayed silent. Trunks kissed her softly on the forehead and sat down on the bed. Madeline could easily see the stains of blood on his clothes. He pulled his shirt over his head leaving his bare chest  
exposed. She blushed and grabbed a wet rag. She walked over and gently pressed it against his wound. Trunks clenched his fists and grunted. Madeline shakily continued to clean his wounds. Once his wounds were clean she wrapped them in bandages.

Trunks softly smiled at her. She blushed when he moved closer. Trunks softly kissed her lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Madeline ran her fingers through his hair. Trunks pulled her into his lap and broke the kiss. He wrapped his arms around  
her. Madeline laid her head on his shoulder as he held her in his arms.

Trunks smiled. He no longer felt alone. He had someone there with him that cared about him. He cared about her too. Trunks laid down on the bed taking her with him. Madeline wrapped her arm across his chest and rested her head against him. Trunks pulled her closer and sighed.

THE NEXT DAY

It was a dull morning. The wind roared outside, it carried dust and debris. Madeline was upstairs cooking lunch and listening to the radio for any recent Android attacks. There was strangely nothing that day.  
Maddie suddenly heard a loud bang coming from the basement. Trunks had been working down there all day. She rushed down the stairs and heard Trunks cursing.

"Trunks are you okay?" Madeline asked as she reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Yeah, I'm fine Maddie." Trunks said with frustration.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I can't get this damn machine to work again. It worked fine the last time." He said.

"What is it?" Madeline asked as she stared at the machine.

"It's a time machine." Trunks said as he placed a hand on it.

"A time machine." Madeline said a bit skeptical.

Trunks nodded. "My mother built it. I took it back in time three years ago. To warn my friends and family about the Androids."

"So, if you fix it, you're going back in time?" Madeline asked.

"No, we're going back in time." Trunks corrected.

"Really?" Madeline asked purely exited.

Trunks nodded. He smiled brightly at her. Then he pulled her into his arms and held her tight. Madeline wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head under his chin. Trunks kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.

These moments of peace and bliss were what Madeline and Trunks cherished. They felt safe together wrapped in eachother's arms.

Madeline picked her head up and looked deep into Trunks' eyes. Trunks smiled softly and pulled her into a deep kiss. They were probably the only people on Earth. But they didn't mind as long as they had  
eachother.

ONE WEEK LATER

The Androids had been strangely quiet lately. Were they planning Trunks and Madeline's deaths? Madeline couldn't wait to go back to the past. She wanted to get away from this world.

Trunks spent a lot of time in the basement working on the time machine. He had also taken time to teach Madeline how to fly and fight. It didn't take long to teach her, she caught on quickly. Madeline was purely bored without Trunks around. Whenever he was working she always tried to find a way to entertain herself, which was difficult. There was literally nothing around at all.

Madeline was doing the dishes when she heard Trunks race up the stairs. Madeline looked at Trunks. He had obviously been working hard, sweat dripped down his face.

"It's working!" He breathed.

Madeline smiled brightly and threw her arms around his neck. She was overwhelmed with happiness.

"Trunks that's amazing! We finally get to leave!" Madeline cried with joy.

"Do you want to leave today?" Trunks asked.

Madeline nodded her head immediately. Trunks smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. They pulled away and packed whatever possessions were worth taking. Madeline had nothing of her own to take with her. All of her things were destroyed when her house crumbled.

Trunks packed some clothes. Madeline was waiting in the kitchen for him. He emerged in the kitchen and greeted her with a soft kiss on the cheek. Madeline's gaze wandered to the wall with pictures of his family.

"Trunks," she began. "Are you going to take these pictures?"

"I don't know." Trunks said quietly. He clearly didn't want to talk about anything that had to do with his parents.

Madeline smiled softly. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Well you should." she whispered.

Trunks nodded. He removed the pictures from their nails on the wall. He carefully put them in his bag. Madeline sat at one of the chairs at the dining table. She crossed her arms in front of her and laid her  
head on her arms. She got lost in her thoughts. They were like an endless ocean.

She wondered about the Androids, her family, Trunks, how the time machine worked, and what the past was like.

Madeline let out a long sigh.

"Bored?" Trunks asked.

Madeline nodded.

"Don't worry, you won't be soon." Trunks reassured.

Soon they went outside. Trunks released the capsule containing the time machine. Trunks and Madeline put their possessions they were taking in the time machine. Madeline noticed there was only one seat.

"Trunks, there's only one seat." Madeline remarked.

"I know. I guess you'll just have to sit on my lap." Trunks smirked.

Madeline rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him. Trunks shoved her back with more force, causing her to stumble. Trunks grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. Trunks sat down in the seat with her on his lap. Trunks entered the year and waited as the machine rumbled to life. He prayed that the machine wouldn't malfunction. The machine took off into the sky then disappeared.

* * *

**How was that? I made sure to add a little action. There will be more later!**


End file.
